Subscribers to VoIP network services can make both international as well as domestic calls. Calling rates to international destinations can vary as a function of partner agreements on a per country basis that are negotiated on a continuous basis. For instance, a VoIP service provider provides international calling services to country A and the calling rate to country A is subject to change on a continuous basis based on on-going negotiations between the VoIP service provider and one or more international partner carriers that serve country A. However when the calling rate changes, the billing rates for subscribers often do to reflect this change.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling dynamic international calling rates in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.